


kismet

by deelau, noneshotwriter (deelau)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, mentioned: married Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/noneshotwriter
Summary: When the gayze happens between Kara and Lena, there is not turning back from that. It was kismet that they have met.Lillian and Eliza were college mates causing Lena and Kara to meet.(note: this fic is the translated from my Filipino fic entitled, unti-unti, under the pseudonym, noneshotwriter).
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when green meets blue.

"Lena" Lillian called for her daughter, "Come down here to the living room." 

The said daughter was not even dressed for entertaining any of her mother's guests. "Fuck it!” Lena put down her Stabilo pastel highlighter she was using as she studied for an exam, and put on her green college sweatshirt with "Animo La Salle" written on it and her volleyball cycling shorts. The sweatshirt is long enough to cover her upper thighs anyways. She ran a hand through her hair, fixing it, making it presentable enough, for her mother and the guests. She went downstairs, as per Lillian's instruction. 

Right at that moment as well, one of the guests went out of the powder room that is located on the same hallway of Lena's room. (Yes, they are rich. What do you expect? Of course, there is a powder room. This is the Luthor's mansion.) 

Green meeting the blue - a moment to remember if you would ask them. " _Holy shit_!" Lena's brain went to overdrive. She never felt so alive. She found herself staring at the guest. She can see the crimson shade on the other girl's cheeks. 

" _Why is it so hot right now? Why did I even wear this huge sweatshirt?_ " Lena was speaking to herself; her cheeks also turning a shade of crimson. 

"Gosh. Sorry. I didn't see you there.” The blonde guest was wide-eyed, as shocked as Lena; her hands around the green-eyed girl's waist. Her hands lingered, finding its rightful home; stopping themselves from falling down the nearby stairs. 

Kara was wearing her blue college shirt with "Ateneo" written on it. She just came from her class when Eliza picked her up from school. Eliza insisted on accompanying her to meet up with her former college friend from Miriam. 

"Nah. It's alright." Lena was trying to step away from the beautiful stranger, clearing her throat so the stranger would let go of her waist. 

When Kara finally noticed what Lena was doing, her hands were indeed still on Lena's waist, "Golly! Sorry." Letting go of Lena's waist, though she still stayed put near Lena. 

"I am the one who must apologize. I didn't check where I was heading towards." Showing the stranger her dimpled smile - Lena's go-to move. 

The flirting commenced.

Kara fixed her eyeglasses. She felt nervous especially in front of one of the most beautiful people she had seen in her life. 

"Lena, sweetie, what is taking you so long to go downstairs?” Lillian went back inside and grew tired of waiting for her daughter to go downstairs. She started touring Eliza around the house and ended up at the outdoor lounge area at the garden near the pool. (Yes, It is a mansion after all; a tour was needed to be given to the guest.) 

_Lena_. Now, Kara had a name to that beautiful face. 

The girls looked at Lillian when they saw her going up the stairs. Finally, stepping further away from each other. 

Lillian noticed the two were having a moment. "Oh. You two have already met. Sweetie, this is my daughter, Lena. Lena, my dear, this is Kara. Your childhood playmate when we visited them in Laguna.) 

Lena reached for the back of her nape, smiling at Kara, while Kara did a small wave, smiling back at Lena. They had gotten shy even more now. 

"Maybe you two were too young to remember each other. Come downstairs. Eliza brought scones. Your favorite, Lena." Lillian started to go down the stairs, expecting the two to follow suit. 

Lena gestured to Kara, to go first. "Just follow my mother's voice." Lillian's voice was echoing loud enough around the house, "you won't get lost." She joked. 

Lena was still trying to compose herself to be calm and collected, recovering from that close proximity with the hottest person she ever seen. She didn't even want to recall the way Kara's biceps flexed. 

True to her word, they arrived at the garden by the pool. 

"Speaking of, as I was telling you about." Proudly smiling at Eliza, "This is my youngest, Lena. Studying Biomedical Engineering at La Salle." The proud mother that she is, a braggy one at that. "Top of her class, running for summa cum laude."

"Lena, this is Eliza, my collegemate from Miriam. She is a Doctor in Bio-Engineering."

"Hello, Eliza." Lena greeted their guest with a smile. She sat beside her mother, while Kara sat beside Eliza. 

"What year are you already, Lena?" 

"Graduating." Though Lena is younger than Kara, she is already in the last year of her course. 

"Ah. My Kara here as well. She is taking Mass Comm, Journalism at Ateneo, as you can see." Pointing out the obvious with Kara's shirt, with a laugh. 

"My Kara" stuck on Lena's mind. My Kara. My Kara. My Kara. She glanced at the girl whose name never left her mind. Caught the other girl looking back at her, she smirked at Kara, as Kara bowed her head, smiling, biting down her lip.   
  
The interaction didn't get unnoticed by older Luthor and Danvers. Their girls gave each other the gayze. (How did Lillian and Eliza know? I will let you connect the dots. They are indeed their mothers' daughters.) 

"She will be having her internship in Seattle actually in one of the media companies there." Eliza continued. "After graduation, you will be staying there with Alex, right Kara?" 

"Yeah. That is the plan." 

"That sounds nice. How is Alexandra?" Lillian wondered.

"It has been almost three years since she went to Seattle. She is a Doctor in one of the hospitals there. I already have a daughter-in-law." 

"Alex is gay?" This is news to Lillian. 

"She came out to us when we visited her two years ago. She also introduced Kelly to us. The two recently got married. Alex told me it was a spur-of-the moment nuptials."

"Good for Alex. Alexander does not even have the plans to even ask his long-term girlfriend, Eve. He is too focused on work. Lena will be heading the R&D of our new Luthor Corporation office in the States. She will also leave me here." Lillian understood Eliza's situation pretty well. "Lex has a lot of projects planned. He really wanted to impress his father."

"Remember when we visited him there. I remember the shock in your face. My goodness, Lex is freaking bald like Dad." Lena could not stop herself from laughing at that memory. 

"Lena, stop it! He doesn't look that bad."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Without her mother noticing, she opened her instagram account and faced the phone towards Kara, showing her the pictures. Kara could not stop herself from laughing when she saw the pictures.

"I said stop it." Lillian tried to look stern to Lena but her smile gave it away. "Kara, dear, please get that cellphone away from my daughter." 

Kara followed Lillian's request. 

"Two against one. You have always played favorites." There is no bite into the statement. They both know Lillian has a favorite child even since she and Lex were kids. There is no denying on that. Lex is a cry-baby and a Mama's boy.

"Kara, I know you are an obedient child, but give the phone back to Lena." Eliza was the one requesting now, "One."

"You need to see it and then tell me if you didn't find it funny. It is on Instagram." Kara and Lena stopped themselves from laughing when they recalled the pictures - candid shots of a before, during, and after of Lex shaving his hair off. 

"Two." Eliza was not playing games anymore. 

"Lillian, please." Kara asked permission to show the pictures to Eliza. 

"It is okay. Go ahead." Lillian answered with a smile.

The phone was now locked. Kara smiled as she returned it to Lena. 

"Why not give my daughter a follow when you are at it?" Eliza suggested to Lena who was now unlocking her phone. 

"Eliza" Kara has gotten shy due to what her mother was requesting Lena to do. 

"potstickerskara" Kara said her username loud enough for Lena to hear, waiting if the other girl would follow her. Actually, even the mothers were waiting. 

"Cute profile picture, Kara." Lena teased, smirking at the girl, before she gave the phone to Eliza. "See for yourself, Eliza."

Eliza was now looking at the pictures. "Forgive me, Lillian but Lex's first style was leaving some hair at the sides. Thank goodness, she shaved it all off." 

"Told ya! What a laughtrip." Kara handed the phone back to Lena. 

"Kara." Eliza sternly said.

"Sorry, Lillian," Kara wanted to ask an apology due to her behavior. 

"It's alright. We later laughed about it anyways. He did have more forehead to wash even before he shaved all of his hair." 

"It does suit him well. He really looks like Lionel." Eliza reached out for Lillian's hand.

"He does." Lillian brushed her thumb at Eliza's. 

Lena and Kara noticed their mothers' actions. " _What the fuck?_ ” Lena mouthed to Kara. Kara shrugged as a response. 

//

They left their mothers to talk upon themselves, to catch up. 

They ended up talking in the living room. They wondered why they didn't even cross paths when they both frequent in this cafe at UP Town Mall.

"The scones are from Noona's right?" 

"Yeah. I always buy pastries there. They are all quite delicious. 

You betcha. I usually pair the scones with their house-blend tea.

"Really? I have not tried that combo yet." 

"Out of this world. We shall go there sometime." 

"Sure. Tell me when. PM me on insta." 

"I used to go there with my ex. Sam studies at Ateneo as well. Now, we just meet and catch up." 

"Sam…" Kara did not want to assume whether or not it was short for Samuel or Samantha. 

"Samantha." As if Lena could read Kara's mind. "Samantha Arias. She is studying Finance. Impossible for you guys to cross paths." Ateneo is a huge university. 

"Holy shit! She's your ex. We made out once in a bar at Katipunan." 

"Fuck, really? You are the Kara that she told me once about." Lena tried her best to subly check Kara's biceps, recalling what happened earlier. Confirmed. That Kara and this Kara are one and the same.   
  
"Hopefully she spoke of good things about me." Kara felt self-conscious. She held onto her arms.

"Sorry. Sam told me about your biceps. You gave really great hugs, among other things." At that remark, Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. Sam also mentioned about hugging Kara and that you can also feel her abs when she hugs you. Plus Kara is also a great kisser.

"Do you want a sample?" Kara suggested as a joke.

"Which one?” Lena teased then she told Kara about the great things Sam mentioned. 

"Well, I did take her on a date. That's why she can speak of things about me. Tried and tested." 

"Let's go to Noona's. It looks like they would take some time to catch up. Yours or mine?" Lena asked what car they could use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are on their first-ever gay adventure. 
> 
> Warning: mentions of lesphobia and panphobia in a scene

Lena quickly changed before leaving for a gay adventure with Kara. It was an impromptu date of sorts. Her gay self thrives with impromptu plans.

"Kara! I call shotgun" Lena threw her keys to Kara, smirking at the blonde. 

Kara quickly gave Lena a lookover. Lena didn't miss that. The proximity and Kara's cologne are making her weak in the knees. Who can blame her? 

Kara rushed to Lena's side and opened the door for Lena as one of the Luthor's maids over the gate for them. 

"Thank you, Helen. I will just text Mom where we will be heading to." 

Kara adjusted the strap of her seatbelt, as she instructed Lena to Waze if there is traffic to where they were going. 

Lena mentioned upon checking the app that there was medium built-up. "We can go somewhere else if ever there will be heavy traffic."

"We shall choose where to eat along the way." Kara honked at the maid, thanking her. Off they go. 

//

At first, Lena was not in the mood to drive. Now she was thanking herself for letting Kara drive instead. It was a brilliant idea. Lena cannot avoid noticing the biceps of her new friend, as the other woman drove. The thirst is real as she is gay. 

I swear, I should remember you." Kara was looking at her phone for the Waze map directions, while at a stoplight. They were using her phone instead. 

"Pardon?" Lena's focus was somewhere else. Besides eyeing Kara's biceps - she can't help herself, again, she's a useless gay - she was also bragging to Sam via text messages that she was with the Kara Danvers. 

"Stop looking at my arms, Lena. My face is up here, gosh." Kara even pointed at her face. She then focused back at the road as the light turned green. 

"I am now all ears." Lena was finding a way more comfortable position at the passenger seat. "What were you saying?"

"I said that I should have remembered you." 

"Because my mother told us we used to be playmates? If my memory serves me right, we went to your house quite a few times." 

"Besides that."

"What else could be the case?" Lena wondered.

"I know I don't usually forget a beautiful face like yours." Kara casually reasoned out. It was not a pickup line. It was a genuine reason. 

Like the meme, at the moment she fucked up, right then and there, Lena was blushing right before Kara's eyes. "Such a smooth talker."

"I don't use pick up lines." 

"Sure."

"Why did it sound like you don't believe me?"

"Did you hear yourself? I don't usually forget a beautiful face like yours." Lena repeated what Kara said. "It is a line straight from a romantic movie." 

"Oh. So you are fond of romantic movies. I know a hopeless romantic when I see one."

"Well, it gets one to know one." 

"Let's watch a romantic movie sometime then." They are currently on their first rendezvous and yet, they are already planning for a second one. "My sister has Hulu, Amazon Prime, HBO Max, Disney+ at Netflix accounts." 

"Netflix and chill?" Lena jokingly remarked, as she softly hit Kara's bicep, laughing. "That was a joke."

"if that is what you want. I am game with whatever you want to do." Kara smirked briefly at Lena. 

"Fuck you. It was a joke." 

"Jokes are half meant, Lena." 

"Change the topic."

"You are the one who brought up Netflix and Chill."

"Whatever, Kara."

//

They ended up eating at Samgyupsalamat at a building right across Ateneo. 

While waiting in line, "Why journalism of all courses?" Lena wondered. 

"I want to have a Pulitzer one day. So I decided I can if I took up journalism. I am leaning more on photo-journalism. I once saw a picture of this seahorse holding on a q-tip in a magazine while at the dentist. I was so amazed by how perfect the timing of that shot." 

"Show me your photos some time" That seals their third date. 

"Fo sho. How about you, Lena? Why Bio-Engineering?”

"Either business management or this so I told myself, why not both. I am planning to study Business Management in the U.S. after college." 

"There is a high expectation when the family has a billion-peso business." 

Lena agreed with what Kara had spoken as they have been called by the waiter that there was a free table for them. 

Kara once again held the door for Lena. "After you, m'lady." 

"I am not used to this." Implying how gentle Kara is being around her. 

"Well, get used to this, babe. I am not going anywhere." Kara tried to lessen the awkwardness after she called Lena babe. 

As Lena was walking a few steps ahead of Kara, she could help herself from laughing at how Kara used an endearment, looking back at Kara. Kara didn't notice Lena stopped so they bumped into each other. 

It was like hitting a wall. Lena noticed but she didn't mind. 

"That I will admit was some sweet cheesy pickup line." Kara raised her hands as if caught red-handed. Lena caught her telling somewhat a cheesy line.

"If I recall correctly during our conversation in the car, you don't say pick up lines." 

"Well, you brought it out of me." 

"Blaming me."

"You are so beautiful that I just have to say it."

"So it is my fault I was born this way?” Lena would not admit she is delighted by Kara's words. "You know what. Maybe you are just hungry. She grabbed Kara by the hand, walking towards their table by the end of the restaurant.

"It is okay to just tell me you wanted to hold my hand. Just say the word." They had chosen to sit on the booth side of the table so that they would not be bothered by anyone who would be passing by. It was a busy night there. 

"You are not just the one who tells pick up lines, you also love to assume things of people."

"You are the one who initiated the handholding, Lena. Not me." Kara teased Lena more by grabbing Lena's hand once more, holding it with both of her hands. 

"May I check the menu first, Kara?" 

"You need just one hand for that.” Kara loved teasing the other woman. 

Lena didn't mind the handholding. "Stop it. We went here to eat. And we shall."

"To be continued." Upon the release of Lena's hand, Kara commented, "your hand smells so good." 

"Well, of course. That's Chanel. I spray some on my wrists." 

"You need to name drop a brand, huh? Anyway, that is useful information." 

"My point exactly." 

"I hope you don't mind my hands." Kara felt conscious of her calloused and bit rough hands from all the lifting and training she does in school but it didn't stop her from holding Lena's hand. The gay in her wanted to do that so badly. 

"It is not that big of a deal for me. I bet you play guitar or into some sport."

"Why? Do you dig musicians and athletes?" 

"Depends." Lena sounded a bit playful with her answer. 

"I am the lead guitarist and vocalist of our band."

"Well. You got the voice." 

"When did you hear me sing?” 

"In the car. You were singing softly along while your Spotify was on." 

"Oh. You heard that. I thought you were too busy texting someone else during the car ride going here." 

"Is that a hint of jealousy I am hearing, Miss Danvers?" 

"Please. I am never the jealous type of girlfriend." Kara turned her attention to the menu to avoid talking about her mentioning the word girlfriend. "Sad. One of the meats I like is unavailable. Darn it." 

As their table was being filled up with meats, bowls of lettuce and other sides Kara insisted on ordering. Kara volunteered to grill for them. Lena felt that Kara intended to do that so Kara could show off her biceps. When did Kara fold her sleeves? Lena squinted at Kara. 

"What now, Lena?" Kara could not smile at the other woman. 

"I know that your biceps are something to be proud of. But this is overkill." Lena reached out to hold Kara's sleeve. 

"What are you talking about? I folded them so I could move my arms better. Can't you see I am grilling here?" 

"Sure. Sure." 

"Again, you sounded like you don't believe me. Then you grill your meat." 

"Can't take a joke, huh?" She grabbed a bowl of lettuce and started wrapping some with the meat Kara grilled. She was preparing some wraps for both of them. "Do you want me to wrap some for you? Or even feed you?" Kara was back teasing Lena. She was seen holding a wrapped roll. 

"Let me have a bite." Then opened her mouth towards Lena's hand which was holding the wrap. She took a bite from it. She did it as if out of instinct like this was already a routine for both of them. They felt comfortable around each other's company. 

Lena didn't even notice at first that she ate the second bite of the wrap. "Oh. I like the charring on the meat." Moving forward, and ignoring what just happened. 

"I let Nia do the grilling when we eat here. She has better cooking skills than mine. I just followed her grilling tips." 

"Who's Nia?” 

Kara repeated the same question Lena asked her earlier about being jealous. "Is that hint of jealousy I am hearing?” She smirked at Lena. 

"I am not the jealous type of girlfriend." Lena too could play this game. It was a smirk off. 

"Nia is my roommate. She also studies Journalism. Sophomore. I am more like a mentor to her since we are in the same org."

"Hopefully I could meet her. She sounds nice." 

"I won't deny she is the best." 

"I bet she is." 

//

Lena let out a breath, "I am so full." They hang out for a while at the terrace area of the building. There was a nice breeze. 

"Just right. Where can we buy some dessert?" She looked at the other businesses around. 

"How do you remain this fit, Kara? I ate so much more than me."

"I do the Superhero workout by Hollywood actors. I do that to maintain these guns." Kara flexed her arms.

"To be honest, now that I am trying to recall when Sam showed your picture from God knows where she got it, I thought your arms were somehow edited or you knew how to angle it differently to appear bigger than usual."

"What picture are you talking about?" 

"You were wearing a loose basketball jersey big enough that it looked like you were only wearing that and nothing underneath. You were imitating the salt bae." 

They both find that description a bit too oddly specific for someone to guess just by looking at a picture. But Lena could figure things like that.

Kara pushed for a bit. "Oh. That. Sam took that candid picture of me when we are having breakfast at my place. You know." 

"I thought you just made out."

"That's the story Sam and I decided to tell because she told me she-"

"She doesn't do one night stands. Well, you seem to be the exception."

"There is a first time for everything." Kara rested her elbows at the cool metal railings. Then it started to rain. "Shit!" 

"Fuck! We need to get home." Lena texted her mother that she might be late in going back home due to the rainy weather. 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand towards the parking so Lena wouldn't trip or fall. 

They parked at the far corner at the front of the building. Open area. Then they didn't think to bring an umbrella. The weather was being a dick. 

When they reached the car, they heard some whistles and cheers. Kara and Lena were wet from the rain and guys do love seeing two girls soaking wet. It was clear as day, Kara and Lena looked like they were a couple, as Kara's hand was on Lena's lower back and Lena stood so close to Kara. 

"Dudes. It is 2020. I think we grew past this."

The other guy kept on stealing glances at Lena. Lena, especially Kara, noticed. The other kept looking at Kara as the two kept on whistling and smiling at them. 

"Loving what you see?" The two men didn't stop. Kara gritted her teeth. "Seriously? Fuck you, guys."

"Kara!" Lena stopped Kara from throwing the trash bin towards the men. Kara then moved forward and rushed towards the men, landing a solid punch to one of the jerks, and a kick.

It was dented now. One of the men fought back and punched Kara twice in the face. 

"Get the fuck away from her!” Lena grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, forcing the guy to step away.   
  
When he was about to fight back again, he hit Lena. Kara wanted to punch the dude. "Go ahead, dude! I dare you!" Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Kara! Kara!” Lena held on to Kara's waist, stepping them both away from the dudes. "Holy Shit! Your lips are bleeding." Kara's shirt was not just wet, now, it was muddy from all the fighting with those two dudes. She also checked for other wounds. 

"Bro! Bro! Stop it! The other guy pulled his friend away from Kara. 

The janitors and guards rushed to the parking area. That was the time the two men ran as fast as they could. 

"You two better run!" Kara shouted at the top of her lungs. 

"Kara! Fuck them! Okay?" Lena grabbed Kara's face, avoiding the bruised lip. "Okay?”

Kara nodded. Out of breath due to adrenaline rush. She held Lena by the waist, eventually hugging the woman. "Are you okay?" Now, it was Kara's turn to hold Lena's face. 

"I should be the one asking you that."

Kara and Lena let things go and pleaded to the management of the building not to file an official report or even a police report. They were graduating. To be safe, it is better not to file any report about this. It might end up biting them in the ass. 

The two offered to pay for the dented trash bin Kara grabbed a hold of, but the management turned down the offer. 

The management also offered them clean clothes and to clean Kara's wounds but Kara said she just lives nearby so they would just want some clean towels to dry off if they have some. The management could only offer small face towels. Those would suffice for now.

When the weather cooperated with them and they both were rested enough to go home, Kara drove them to her condo. 

Nia turned the TV off in the living room when she heard Kara's voice by the door. She also noticed that Kara was talking to someone. 

Nia was wide-eyed when she saw someone helping Kara inside the condo. "Oh my God! What happened?" 

"Something I could handle, Nia. And by the way, this is Lena. Lena, meet my roommate, Nia." 

Lena and Nia guided Kara towards the sofa. 

"Let me grab an ice pack for your lips and cheek. And some clean clothes." Nia excused herself. Lena smiled and thanked Nia, as she remained glued by Kara's side. 

"No! Stop whatever you two are doing. I am fine. Bruises here and there won't hurt me."

"Let us take care of you. Okay, listen. Here is the plan. Take a quick shower and change. Then I am of your hair. Deal?” Nia insisted. 

"Lena also needs to get changed. She might get sick." Kara then instructed Nia to lead Lena to the other bathroom. 

"And you, Nia, you need to sleep. You have an exam tomorrow, right? If you failed that exam." Today was Friday. Nia had one class every Saturday. 

Kara was first to be done showering. She then called her mother and made sure that her mother did not need to worry about them and that they were fine. She also promised they would tell the whole story when Lena returns home. She requested to also tell Lillian what happened. 

Before going out of Kara's room when she changed, she made sure to call Lillian. She saw Kara sitting quietly by the sofa, looking distantly. "What's on your mind right now? Where did your mind go?” She found a spot near Kara. 

"Why do we need to experience such disrespect?”

Lena held Kara's hand. Her thumb gently caressed it, and let Kara speak.

"They made it look like they are watching a live show." Kara's tears finally escaped; her other hand turned into a fist. "We were minding our own business. Why can't they just leave us alone?” 

"I have been outed by a guy classmate. I was 15. I wasn't even sure if I was gay. He just simply jumped the gun and called me a dyke during recess. I was friends with his girlfriend at that time. It was so loud that even the canteen staff looked at me. Everyone knew. I needed to transfer schools. I needed a fresh start and a clean slate to know who I am. I just really wished I got the chance to say it on my terms. I have been out since I was 16. I am gay and pretty damn proud to be one. It hurts to think about the unfortunate things that will simply happen because we are living our truth. It also hurts that we need to fight for our right to exist in an innately homophobic society." 

"Do you know why Alex left?" Kara's lips were trembling from sadness and anger. "She left because she was scared of what our relatives would say, especially our parents. She told me about this when we went to Seattle. Before she decided to finally come out to our mother later that night. She mentioned that it could hurt so much about the possibility of our parents not be able to wrap their heads around the idea of having a gay daughter. At least in a different country, no one will ask her about it. No one would wonder. Her first few months there, she struggled with the truth of being a lesbian. She knew in herself that she was indeed a lesbian but she could not even dare to say the term or called herself such out loud. I wished I was there when she was struggling. I would hug tightly, telling her that I love her so much. But she chose to be far away from us. Thank goodness, a year after, she looked so relieved and felt so free, especially when she had met Kelly. She told me Kelly is the best thing that ever happened to her there." Kara was resting her head at Lena's shoulder. It calmed her down. 

"That was a relief to hear. And it is okay if you don't want to share your story with me." Lena would understand Kara's reason for her not sharing whatever it might be. 

"I have the opposite experience with Alex. The first person I told about it was Alex and during this time, she was hesitant to tell me about her struggle with being lesbian. Me, I didn't hide it from anyone. At first, my mother could not wrap her head around what pansexuality is. I need to explain it to her a few times on a few different occasions but she was accepting of the fact that she has a pansexual daughter. Pansexuality, a once foreign concept to her, now, it was slowly becoming part of her vocabulary. The first time she told one of our relatives at a family event. She spoke of it with so much pride in her voice. I needed to excuse myself from the room and cried somewhere private. I immediately called Alex. I didn't even care if it was late at night in Seattle. We both cried on the phone. With what happened tonight, why turn something we are so damn proud to be one, something so beautiful, to them seeing something that they couldn't avert their attention from. We are not here to entertain anyone."

"It is such a hard pill to swallow for people here in the Philippines. Bunch of homophobes. Some people love watching wlw and mlm porn or when they see wlw and mlm in public. They 'accept' us somehow and yet what happened tonight it made being gay feel so dirty and wrong."

"This is why I wanted to live in Seattle, to be with Alex, making up for the lost time bonding over being not straight."

"Kara, I am here when you feel overwhelmed not just about what happened tonight but also about anything else that matters to you." Lena kissed Kara's head. Their hands were intertwined. 

"Thank you. Promise I will be here for you too." Kara sincerely looked at Lena. 

"I know." 

Without any hesitation, it was the perfect moment for their first kiss - short and sweet with so much meaning and connection behind it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guide for non-Filipino readers: 
> 
> La Salle (DLSU), Ateneo (ADMU), Miriam (Colleges) are schools here in the Philippines. 
> 
> Laguna is a place in the Philippines. In this case, Danvers are from there, currently living elsewhere. 
> 
> Katipunan is where Ateneo is located. UP Town Mall is around Ateneo. 
> 
> this is a series. currently translating chapter 2. 
> 
> you can scream at me here or at Twitter: @galawanglena.


End file.
